A New Kid in Shikon College
by Lady Akitomi
Summary: Sesshoumaru Taisho is the new kid in Shikon College. There he meets his twin sister Akitomi Taisho's crazy group of friends and her Kagome Higurashi and later on her fan-club.  Better than it sounds promise.  Sesshoumaru is a little OCC
1. Chapter 1

**New Kid In Shikon College**

Disclaimer: *Sobbing* Don't own Inuyasha or the characters but own Akitomi, Asenuto, Akina, Zane, Akuna, Aurora, Mr. Washi, Mrs. Kuro, Mrs. Shijimi, Shadow, Hitomi, Midnight, Muntano, Sunao and Konton

Summary: Sesshoumaru Taisho is the new kid in Shikon College. There he meets his twin sister Akitomi Taisho's crazy group of friends and _her _Kagome Higurashi and later on her fan-club. (Better than it sounds promise.) Sesshoumaru is a little OCC

Sess/Kag, San/Mir, Ana/Kou, Inu/Kik, Kouh/Kan, Rin/Shi

**Chapter One**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

***Beast Talking***

Akitomi, Vampiress Queen: I know, something you people don't know

Kagome: How the story goes

Vampiress: Actually I'm just typing, as to what my muses tell me... so I don't know where this will go but I do know there will be lemons and an attempt rape in this story

Akitomi: Why, did you say that?

Sesshou: She keeps talking to herself and her friends are worried that she's going crazy.

Vampiress: I am crazy, Lord Fluffy Butt

Inuyasha: hahahahahahaha, Lord Fluffy Butt

Akitomi: Shut up, Yassy

Zane: Akitomi, calm down and let Akitomi, Vampiress Queen write her story

**~4 years Earlier (freshman year) ~**

***English Class***

***Riiinnng***

"Ok, class today we have a new student let's make him feel welcome shall we?" Said Mrs. Shijimi just then a boy with silvery-blue hair, cold gold eyes, two maroon stripes on his cheeks, legs, hips, arms, and a navy crescent moon on his forehead came into the classroom.

"Hey, Akitomi isn't that your Tamaine!" asked/yelled a boy with icy blue eyes and black hair tied in a high ponytail ***Smack* **was heard for his little sister slapped him right in the back of the head.

"Idiot." she murmured.

"Class, settle down now Sesshoumaru why don't you sit in between Akitomi and Naraku." stated Mrs. Shijimi

While Sesshoumaru was walking to his desk every girl was drooling over him except his sister Akitomi, Kagome, and Sango for they were talking to each other about their band practice.

"Hello, I'm Naraku so is it true your Akitomi's older twin?"

"Who, wants to know."

"Well, I just was wondering..."

"The answer is still no, Spider so leave him out of this or I'll kill you." hissed Akitomi.

"You will be mine by the end of this year, girl."

"Touch one hair, on Akitomi's hair and both of her brothers and Zane will kill you." a girl with wavy black hair that ends at the back of her knees and Icy Sapphire eyes shot back

"Sister, who is Zane?"

Before Akitomi could answer a girl with brown hair in a low ponytail and dark chocolate eyes answered

"Her boyfriend,"

"He's not my boyfriend! Nii-Chan, the one with Icy Sapphire eyes and the black wavy hair that ends at the back of her knees is Kagome, the one with dark chocolate eyes and dark brown hair in a low ponytail is Sango, and her older brother Kouga is the one with icy blue eyes and black hair in a high ponytail." Sango and Kagome snorted.

"She's in denial." argued Kagome

"Am not... right now, I really wish school was over with so I could kill you both very slowly." stated Akitomi arguing back

***Riiinnng***

"Finally, this class is over with."

"Sango, Kouga, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru see ya later `kay. Bye!" yelled Akitomi while she was running towards the drama room. After Akitomi turned the corner, a boy with goldish-blue hair and soft navy eyes ran towards Kagome, Sango, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru.

"Hey, Kagome have you seen Aki?"

"Why?"

"Naraku, is planning to kidnap her,"

"Zane, you're a demon or in your worry about Akitomi you forgot you can track her by her scent anyway she heading to the drama room."

"Shit... bye!" with that Zane ran off going to the Drama room before it's too late.

"What just happened?"

"It seems to this Sesshoumaru, that boy is worrying about Imouta-chan for some reason or another. Though still wondering what is going on, Aki is actually being aggressive to someone."

"Their history is very short," said Kouga "Hey, Kagome, didn't it all started when she first came here?"

"Yes, now the history between them started when she first started to come here they were the first to meet and he proclaimed her his. She got mad and punched him in the gut then she kicked him where it would count she walked away when she was done. Then later in the hall she meet us but when Miroku talked to her it wasn't two minutes before his face had a slap mark on his cheek and claw marks where her claws met his skin... it was pretty funny. She became what everyone here calls her,"

"What do they call her?"

"The Shikon High Queen"

"Why?"

"Because, no matter what she says everyone will follow and/or do anything for her if she asks, states, commands, or suggest things. Her most loyal and most trained "servant" is Zane as you could see."

"Hn,"

"Hey, guys where you going"

"Hi, Inuyasha drama room, wanna come?"

"Sure."

**~Drama Room~**

When Kagome, Sango, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru got to the Drama Room they saw Zane in front of an unconscious Akitomi with a bloody Naraku trying to get to Akitomi.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" yelled Sesshoumaru his eyes started to become crimson red.

"Naraku, was the one who knocked Akitomi out so she won't start yelling for help, he was about to ran away with her to rape her and make her become his mate but then I got here, I ran up to him and I hit him in the gut and he flew over to the drum set that's how he got all bloody." stated Zane as calmly as possible

"Lord Sesshoumaru, don't listen to him I'm an innocent man." Just then everyone heard Akitomi groan signaling that she is waking.

"Yea, as innocent as the devil" said Kagome

"Ohhh, my head I feel like Sango hit me with that damn bone boomerang of hers."

"Akitomi, what should we do with Naraku?" asked a girl wearing all white even her skin and hair was white the only other color was her black soulless eyes. Behind her was a girl that looked like Naraku but was glaring at him with disgust, besides her was a boy that looked like a miniature Sango, and behind him was a girl with red hair that was in two piggy-tails and she had green eyes which were a strange sight to see in Japan.

"Those are Aki's other 'Servants, guards, and army' so if you see her with them then she's telling them to go and do something for her. The one wear all white is Kanna, the boy who looks like Sango is her younger brother Kouhaku, the girl who looks like Naraku is Kagura, and the girl with the red piggy-tails is Ayame."

"Kanna is letting Zane and Sesshoumaru kill him an option?" she asked hopefully. "Yes, it's an option. Why?"

"Fluffy Zane, Kill him please?" Akitomi said before she curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

"Our pleasure, Akitomi" they both said

The next few min. were the makings of Naraku being killed while everyone was watching except Akitomi who was sleeping._

***Akitomi on Vampiress's bed asleep***

Vampiress: SESSHOUMARU GET YOUR LAZY ASS SISTER OFF MY BED I NEED TO GO TO SLEEP ITS 5:00 AM...NOW

***Sesshoumaru while growling at Vampiress walks into the room picks up Akitomi takes her to Zane's room and drops her beside him and both curled up together***

Aki: Autumn

Nii-Chan: Older Brother

Imouta-chan: Little Sister

Akitomi: Autumn storm

Shijimi: Little Clam

Tenshi: Angel

Kokoro: Heart

Unkai: Sea of clouds

Vampiress: YAY THIS STORY IS COMPLETE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

***Beast Talking***

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

Vampiress: Its official my life is ruined

Kikyou: Why

Vampiress: I just lost my Boyfriend to the school's slut all because I wanted to wait until I married... and now I wish I had an older brother

Inuyasha: Why they suck

Sesshou: You'll die a painfully slow dead Inuyasha

Vampiress: I know my older cousin who's four years older than me acts like an older brother not that I mind but Older brothers beat up those that hurt their little sisters and well my Cousin moved back to Colorado our home state. Oh and Akitomi and Zane will wake up in 5...4...3...2...1...now.

Akitomi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I'LL RIGHT WHO PUT ME IN ZANE'S BED

***Akitomi stomps in the room while being followed by Zane***

Zane: What waking up in my bed is so revolting?

Akitomi: ... Well, no it's just that I was surprised is all

Kagome: Vampiress yelled at Sesshoumaru to get you off her bed so she could go to sleep and instead of putting you in your room he put you in Zane's because he's closer to his bedroom.

Akitomi: Ohh, oookkay

Vampiress: Guys I have a story to write so kindly shut up.

Zane: Vampiress, you went to bed last night when

Vampiress... 5:00 AM

Akitomi: Nice, Hey Fluffy do you love Kagome

Sesshoumaru: ...No

Sango: Denial

Vampiress: SHUT UP!

**~Four Years Later (Senior Year) ~**

***Math Class***

'I hate Calculus with a passion' thought Kagome 'Wander what Sesshoumaru would look like in black... or naked' ***blushes***

"KAGOME!"

"AHHH...Oh, hi Akitomi"

"We've, been trying to get your attention for two minutes now."

"Oh, well, hi Akitomi, hi Sesshoumaru"

"What were you thinking, about that got you to blush Kagome?"

"Noooothing"

"I bet, you were thinking about Inuyasha"

"EW, no more like someone else who's a lot hotter than Inuyasha ***blush***" stated Kagome

'I'll find him and kill him'

***Is Master jealous*  
><strong>'Why, would this Sesshoumaru be jealous of some mortal'  
><strong>*the male could also be a demon*<strong>

'No one will touch her'

***Mate***

'She is not our mate; she is just one of my sister's crazy friends'

***Yet***

'...'

***Master*  
><strong>'...'

***Your ignoring me aren't you oh well she is our mate bye***  
>'Finally, peace'<p>

"Kagome, who is he come on, you, can tell me"

"Yes, who is he Kagome?"

***Riiinnng***

'Thank God saved by the bell... for now I guess'

"Uhhh, bye got to go tell you later Akitomi"

"I bet it's you, Sesshoumaru"  
>"If I am the one then she'll have to find someone else"<p>

"You, love her don't ya"  
>"Why, would I be in love with a mortal woman a Miko no less"<p>

"You're sounding like Kags, now you know you both are in denial with your feels for each other."

"Like you are, with your feelings for Zane?"  
>"I hate, you right now!"<p>

"So, that's my job."

***Ring***

"Bye Sesshou, Hey I'll tell you who she likes after class `kay... I still hate you"

"..."

Sesshoumaru watched as his sister ran to her class that she shared with his Kagome.

'My! Now, were did that come from?' thought Sesshoumaru

***MATE*** Yelled his beast

'Not, our mate for the last time'

***She will be, if only you realize your love for her*  
><strong>'I don't love her'

***Yes, **_**we **_**do***

'Oh, really then so your saying that when I'm around her and I get butterflies in my stomach, I draw a blank, my knees go weak, and my throat goes dry is that I love that stubborn, annoying, fiery, beautiful, and strong-will Miko Kagome?'

(Sorry for making Sessy-sama become to OCC here! please just don't kill me)

***Yep***

'...'

***Mate* **with that said his beast went back to the dark parts of his mind, when Sesshoumaru turned around and he came face-to-face with Kags fan-club.

"Listen here, Bud, Kagome's ours so you better stay away from her"

"...Who are you?"

"I'm Hojo, this is Muntano, and this is Onigomo."

When Sesshoumaru got a good look at Hojo he had light brown hair and light brown eyes, Muntano had bleach blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, and Onigomo had short black hair and coal black eyes. Just then Sesshoumaru heard a male with shoulder length hair that is in a dragon tail and violet eyes named Miroku

"Sesshoumaru, there you are come on we'll be late for class!" yelled Miroku

"Listen here Losers, she's _mine_ and if I find out that you hurt _her_ I'll hunt you down and _kill_ _you_." With that said Sesshoumaru and Miroku walked away

"Miroku, who were those idiots and why were they after _my_ Kagome?"

"Those idiots, call themselves her fan-club and don't worry she _hates_ them with a passion"

***History Class***

"So Kagome, who is he tell me, tell me now!"

"Okay, Okay *blushes* it's Sesshoumaru."

"Sweet, if you and Sesshou become mates we'll be sister-in-laws. Oh, by the way he loves you too." Akitomi whispered "Though right now he won't admit his feelings for you but soon he will."

After that Kagome hit Akitomi in the head with her history book. While Akitomi was grumbling about how cool it would be having Kagome has her sister-in-law their history teacher Mr. Washi interrupted them.

"Akitomi, Kagome would you mine telling the class what you are talking about that is more important than the Feudal Era"

"Actually ya, ya it is. Oh, and no we don't want to share with the class what we're talking about. Besides, I already know about the Feudal Era sense I was born there. Haha." mocked Akitomi while grinning

Before Mr. Washi could tell Akitomi and Kagome that they have a detention the bell for lunch rang

***Riiinnng***

"YYYEEEAAASSS, FFFRRREEEDDDOOOMMM!" Screamed both Kagome and Akitomi

***Cafeteria***

When Sesshoumaru had gotten his tray of food he looked around for his sister and her crazy group.

" HEY, SESSHOUMARU YOU CAN COME AND SIT WITH US IF YOU WANT THEN AFTER SCHOOL WE COULD GO SOMEWHERE AND FOOL AROUND," Yelled a girl with short black hair and a black skimpy dress on "YURA, GO TO HELL SESSHOUMARU IS WITH ME AS ALWAYS!" Akitomi yelled "By the way, the one who Kagome was thinking about and then blushed is you Sesshou though I don't know why she blushed she wouldn't tell me. Now, come on were eating lunch under the big oak tree again."

With that Sesshoumaru and Akitomi both walk to the big oak tree, when they got there Kagome and Zane were already there and they were talking so Akitomi sat next to Zane and then pushed Sesshoumaru to sit next to Kagome. After a while Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Sango, Kanna, Kagura, Kouhaku, Rin, Shippo, Kikyou, and Inuyasha all came and sat down with Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Akitomi, and Zane.

(Shippo and Rin came to the school when the others started their sophomore year)

"Akitomi, were have you been!" yelled a boy that looked like Zane but he had goldish-brown hair and hard dark brown eyes.

"Hello Anitkis and I were with my friends and my brothers."  
>"Your mine, remember and when I tell you to come to my locker before school you are to come understand bitch." Before Akitomi could say anything Sesshoumaru had him by the neck glaring at him.<p>

"Listen here bastard, you will talk to my sister with respect, and you will not boss her around like she is some kind of a common whore, and most importantly she are not yours she's Zane's, for he makes a far better Lord than you ever could." After Sesshoumaru said that he threw Anitkis into the school building knocking him unconscious.

"I am no one's remember Sesshoumaru, and are you saying that you approve of Zane in being my boyfriend!"

"So, what if I am stating that?"

Akitomi didn't answer just got up grabbed Zane's hand and started to drag him away from the group yelling over her shoulder.

"Thanks, Sesshou I owe you one!"

"So, what just happened?"

"What just happened is that Akitomi loves Zane he loves her and she's dragging him somewhere they could kiss each other senseless and maybe even become mates. Oh, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga you three owe me five bucks now cough them over."

With that Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga handed Kagome five dollars each while grumbling about cheating bitches and their cheating ways of life and knowing what the future holds

Washi: Eagle

Kagome: This is fun

Akitomi: What is...?

Kagome: I got $15 from by winning a bet that made Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga lose Five dollars

Akitomi: Wow you know that's fun every single time

Kagome: Yep

Vampiress: Sorry for making Fluffy-sama a little OCC in this chapter but I thought how funny it might be for a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

***Beast Talking***

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

**~Lemon warning~**

Vampiress: I am happy

Sesshoumaru: Why

Vampiress: One of my friends beat the crap out of my ex... Though he was out of school suspension

Sesshoumaru: For how long

Vampiress: Uhhh...3 days

Kagome: 3 days what

Vampiress: A friend got out of school suspension because they beat up my ex

Kagome: Wow that is bad

Vampiress: Yup, men these 3 days are going to be hard...it's in the first chapter

"What is it, with you people in almost betting on everything?" Asked Sesshoumaru while he was looking around then shaking his head.

"Well, let's see here we all come from a gangster neighborhood so all our lives the only way we ever got money was betting each other." stated Kouga

"Well, except Inu here but he still acts like he was from our neighborhood so that's how we all clicked together." said Miroku

"We mostly got our money, from Inu since he loses almost all of our bets." Stated Ayame

"I see."

***Rrriiinnnggg***

"Sesshou, we're going to be late now hurry up!"

"Akitomi, can't you be patience for at least one minute?"

"How long, have you known me brother, 18 years now?" Stated Akitomi while Sesshoumaru was just looking at her.

"Akitomi, can I steal Fluffy for a while?" asked Kagome

"Why?"  
>"If I don't get a male partner for my class, I'll have to partner-up with *shudders* Muntano."<p>

"Ya, you can steal him from government... well bye you two."

"What class do you have, Kagome?" Asked Sesshoumaru

"Drama, Mrs. Kuro is still livid about finding the blood everywhere and Naraku lying in the middle of the room dead in freshman year." stated Kagome

***Master***

'What'

***Kagome is going to be our mate right?***

'Yes, she'll be our mate when I tell her how I feel and ask her'

***Yes, Alpha Papa, step-mother, and Little Sister will be happy***

"Sesshou, what are you thinking about?" asked Kagome

Sesshoumaru just turned his eyes to her

"Kagome, Akitomi says that I was the one that was in your thoughts and the one that made you blush is this true?"

"She, told you that" asked a blushing Kagome 'I'm going to kill her why'd did she have to tell I know he won't want me to be his girlfriend just his friend' thought Kagome sadly

"Kagome, why are you sad is it not true"

"It's true, I do love you but I know you would never love a worthless whore of a human like me." stated Kagome while she was looking down. If you looked at Sesshoumaru closely you could see his surprise.

"Kagome, who called you a worthless whore of a human?"

"Miroku, Hakudoshi, Kagura, and Yura did."

"Then, they're wrong, Kagome, do you want to know what I see in you?"

"Yes."  
>"I see a strong, beautiful, loyal, short-tempered, compassionate, honest, carefree, powerful, and a friendly woman in you and all these traits you show every day."<br>"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SESSHOUMARU!" Yelled Kagome while she was about to turn around to leave to go to the Drama room but Sesshoumaru stopped her and pulled her to him.

"You, want to know why I said what I did ok fine I will tell you. When, I first started to come here I seen you and I felt a strong attachment towards you just an hour ago I figured out that I am in love with you Kagome and if you never loved me just remember I will always be there for you, I'll protect you and your pups if you have them. But, since you do love me, Kagome will you become my mate?"

When Kagome was turned around to face him she smiled, laughed, and then she kissed him on the lips when they broke apart Kagome answered with a yes. And with that Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and started to drag her out of the school to his car and drive her to his family's house.

"Wait, don't we have class to go to"  
>"They can wait, I can't"<p>

***The Taisho's House***

**~LEMON WARNING SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE~**

When both Sesshoumaru and Kagome got to the house and out of the car Sesshoumaru picked her up bridal style and ran up to his room. When they got there he set her on his bed and went to lock the door. Then as he turned around Kagome had started to undress when she was naked in front of him he felt his manhood twit to life. When He walked towards Kagome, she started to cover herself up.

"Kagome, don't hind yourself from me your truly beautiful" stated Sesshoumaru as he gently pulled her arms away while he leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips while they were kissing he placed Kagome in the middle of the bed laying on her back. While his hands were exploring her body she started to rip his clothes off until he was fully naked as she was. Sesshoumaru started to move his right hand over her right breast while the other went deeper south until it came in contacted with her center and there he cupped her. She broke the kiss by moaning softly, Sesshoumaru started to kiss and nip down her body until he got to her left breast teasing it with his mouth while his left hand was still teasing her. Soon Kagome let her arms roam his body when he put one finger inside her; she gripped his back while creating small crescent shaped rings on his shoulders.

"You're so tight"

He hissed as he said that he started to pump his finger in and out adding a finger when she seemed to get comfortable and the heat inside of her started to build. Sesshoumaru got three of his fingers inside her when she climaxed one of many. When Kagome came down from her high, she with the help of her Miko powers flipped them over to where Sesshoumaru was on his back. As Kagome was getting bolder she was slowly going down his body licking and kissing, when she got to his penis she was surprised on how HUGE it was. When Sesshoumaru noticed her slight fear he gently grabbed her arms and flipped over to where she was on bottom again, as he positioned his penis at her opening. He looked in her eyes watching as the fear slowly fades away.

"Kagome, Koi, can i make you my mate now? I know this is your first time so I'll be gentle and I'll go slowly for you."

After he said that he seen her nod her head and with that he trusted all the way to the hilt while tearing her virginity then he stopped just waiting until she got used to him inside of her. When Sesshoumaru looked down he could see that there were tears of pain running down her cheeks. He bent over and started to lick the tears away when he felt her grinding against him so he started to pump slowly. as time went on he went a little bit faster and harder in her not wanting to hurt her.

"Ohhh... Sess faster... harder" Kagome panted he gave into her demands and went harder and faster after three climaxes from Kagome. When Kagome noticed that he was still holding back she commanded him to let lose, so the next thing she knew was that his eyes bled red and she was on her hands and knees and he was ramming into her with demon strength and demon speed. Soon she was screaming after two climaxed came crashing down one after the other, Sesshoumaru could feel his climax up but he held until Kagome started to climax one last time, so with five more thrusts, both Kagome and Sesshoumaru reached oblivion. Sesshoumaru felt his fangs lengthen and he bit Kagome in the junction where her neck and shoulder meet and he soon knotted inside of her insuring the chances of her becoming pupped from his seed faster, then with the last bit of his strength,

Sesshoumaru fell beside her and both fell into a dreamless sleep.

**~END LEMON~ **

A few hours later Sesshoumaru woke up to the smell of Kagome's scent changing into being a pupped female and her cuddling up next to him and using him as a pillow. So he gently woke her up, telling her the good news and saying that they needed to take a shower and get back to the school.

***Shikon High***

"Has anyone seen, Sesshoumaru and Kagome?" Asked a worried Akitomi

"No, why"

"Well, Kagome stole Sesshoumaru from me and dragged him to drama class a few hours ago and Mrs. Kuro didn't see them and I haven't seen them since!" Yelled Akitomi

Just then a smirking Sesshoumaru and a very happy and a still blushing Kagome walked right behind Akitomi

"Shisuta-chan, why are you yelling?" Asked Sesshoumaru scaring Akitomi making her turn around so fast she lost her footing but thanks to Zane who caught her, she didn't fall to the ground.

"Thanks Zane, Sesshoumaru where have you and Kagome been?" She asked while sniffing the air around them

"The house, why?"  
>"Father, came around looking for you. Kagome, your scent has changed like you two people..."<p>

"Why?"  
>"Something, about that he found you a mate. I remember, now Izayoi had that smell when she was pregnant with Inuyasha but only if she mated someone is the only way she could get that smell but who."<br>"Hmmm... Who?"  
>"How should, I know he doesn't tell me anything when it involves you or in that matter when it involves Inu as well."<p>

"What if, He already has a mate?"  
>"Father, might be happy but depending on who his mate is why'd you ask Kagome."<br>"Uhhh...***Blushes*** i'm Sesshou's mate."  
>"Sweet! Were sister-in-laws. But, I wonder how he'll react to this. So the Father is Sesshoumaru, SWEET i'm going to become an Anuty."<p>

"Who, cares." stated Sesshoumaru

"No one, really,"

"Father, might," said Inuyasha

"When did you get here, Yassy?"  
>"Stop, calling me that and just a few minutes."<br>"Oh, and that case shut up Yassy, Yassy, Yassy, Yassy." Laughed Akitomi

"Akitomi, I really hate you right now." growled Inuyasha

"I know that's why I do it. Oh by the way you're going to be an uncle."

"What! Why?"

"Sesshy and Kags just became mates earlier today."

"Oh, awesome"

Shisuta-chan: sister

Koi: sweetheart

Vampiress: ***Snoring***

Sesshoumaru: What time is it?

Kagome: 5 am

Sesshoumaru: Hn, her lost. ***stole all of Vampiress's bed sheets and threw them outside in a muddy puddle***

Vampiress: ***Snoring***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

***Beast Talking***

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

Vampiress: Who, threw my Sheets outside last night in that muddy puddle

Inu: Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: I hate you

Vampiress: DIE! ***starts chasing Sesshoumaru around with a machete***

***At the Taisho Manor***

"Chichi-ue we're home!" Yelled Akitomi

"And Anija-chan has someone he wants you to meet!" Yelled Inuyasha

"Yea and that person is carrying his brat or brats as well" Yelled Zane

"I'm going to kill all three of you very slowly!" growled Sesshoumaru.

Just then Toga, father of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Akitomi walked in the living room being followed by his human mate Izayoi and... Kaguya Sesshoumaru's should post to be mate.

"What do you have to tell me Sesshoumaru? And who carrying your pup or pups"

Instead of answering right away he pulled Kagome from behind him and put her in front while holding her waist.

"Father, this is Kagome Higurashi, I don't care what you say but Kagome is my mate and the one who is carrying my pup or pups." explained Sesshoumaru

"Let me inspect her, Sesshoumaru so I'll know that she's a good match for you and a strong woman for bearing your pups."

When Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome's waist and pushed her gently towards Toga, when she was a few feet away from Sesshoumaru and Toga, Kaguya attacked her.

"He's mine, witch how dare you take him from me!" Kaguya screeched

Before anyone could stop her Kagome glowed sapphire blue and purified her to ashes when the threat on her person was gone her Miko powers went back inside her body and she staggered back and if it wasn't for Sesshoumaru she might of fell to the floor.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, I KNEW IT KAGOME IS A MIKO!" yelled Akitomi in victory

"Hmmm... you are very strong Kagome you remind me of Midoriko the warrior priestess"

"Thank you, Mr. Taisho" bowed Kagome

"Polite too, i'm impressed but please call me either dad or Toga. Sesshoumaru who introduced you to your lovely mate here"

"Okay, Dad" Grinned Kagome happily at having a new father figure  
>"I give all of the credit to Akitomi, Father" stated Sesshoumaru.<p>

When Toga looked at his daughter she was blushing and fidgeting while Zane was holding her waist and smirking with smugness clearly shown and whispering something in her ear.

"Why, are you fidgeting Akitomi?" asked an amused Toga. When Akitomi caught the amusement coming from her father she stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's s'more of your business, Father" growled Akitomi

"Inuyasha, why was your sister blushing and fidgeting?"  
>"Because, she's Akitomi, a girl in love and Zane is teasing her about something or another more likely the kiss they shared today at school." Shrugged Inuyasha<p>

"We didn't kiss, Damnit get that threw your head!" hissed Akitomi

"Zane, were you teasing Akitomi about the kiss?"  
>" No more like something for school that's all"<p>

"Hmmmm...Right"

***In a dark damp place somewhere***

"You'll be mine, Akitomi just you wait and I won't let you go." laughed a dark figure with tainted dark brown eyes.

(Guess who this is: P)

Akitomi: Inuyasha you're a damn traitor

Inuyasha: I know

Akitomi: You know that I hate you right

Inuyasha: Yep

Zane: You two are fighting again

Inuyasha: Yep

Zane: About

Akitomi: He is a fucking traitor

Vampiress: You three shut up so I can finish this chapter

***In Toga's Study after most of the friends left***

***Knock Knock***

"come in"

"Good evening, Mr. Taisho"

"Good evening, Zane. How can I help you?"

"I noticed that when Akitomi thought no one was looking black angel wings grew out of her back, do you know why?"

"Yes, but it's not my place to tell you why she has them. You're going to have to wait until she tells you herself. Understood?"

"Yes, Milord"

"Good"

"I will talk to you later i'm going to find Akitomi."

"Alright"

***The black rose Gardens***

When Zane was walking inside the gardens he found Akitomi talking to another male, who looked really familiar, when he got close enough to them he noticed that the male bent down and kissed her. Before Zane could turn around he seen that Akitomi pushed the male away and slapped him really hard where there was now a big red hand mark on his right cheek. As the male started to reach out towards her to grab her, Zane rushed forward and punched him in the mouth sending him flying to the other side.

"Are you ok, Akitomi?"

"I'm fine."

"Good i'm glad"

"Well, look what we have here is this your boyfriend, dear cousin?"

"Why don't you shut up, Konton! Why do you care if he is or not!"

"Because, you belong to me"

"What if I am her boyfriend?"

"Does Sesshoumaru know"  
>"Yes, and he approves"<p>

"Well, see about that just you wait and see. I will have you little cousin."

With that Konton ran towards the house.

"So he's your cousin?"

"Unfortunately, yes he is"

"I'm sorry"  
>"For what?"<br>"I got jealous i seen him kiss you so I assumed he was your boyfriend, that's why I punched me after you pushed him away and slapped him."

"It's ok I understand, Zane. I would do that as well if one of your female cousins did that to."

"Akitomi, I have a confession to make."  
>"What?"<br>"I love you"  
>"Really"<br>"Yes,"  
>"Oh, Zane I love you as well"<br>"I'm glad be my girlfriend."  
>"Of course I will."<br>"Perfect"

Konton: Chaos

Anija-chan: Big brother

Chichi-ue: Father

Koi: Sweetheart

Vampiress: Yay! DONE!

Akitomi: YAY, I AND ZANE ARE GOING OUT!

Zane: yes, we are Koi


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

***Beast Talking***

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

Vampiress: Hi, people

Kouga: Hello Erica

Vampiress: I am happy

Ayame: Why,

Vampiress: I'm almost done

Kagome: Kewl

"Zane I need to tell you something i'm a fallen angel."

"I figured as much"  
>"What how"<br>"2 hours ago when you thought no one was around i seen you let them out so I asked your father but he told me to let you tell me."

"Oh ok, I also want to show you something"

"Ok"

After he said that she started to run with Zane right behind her. When they got to a clearing Zane could see a medium size pond with a little island is the middle of it with a tree that looked like black roses were on vines that were climbing on the tree, he also could see a pack that had black foxes, black wolfs, and panthers that work in harmony together.

"Anei, Shi, and Hitomi come here!" yelled Akitomi both Akitomi and Zane watched as a black wolf with a silver battle scar on its left cheek, a black fox that has a golden battle scar going across its nose to its right cheek, and a panther with a sapphire battle scar going across one temple to the side of the chin on the other side came to Akitomi and Zane. When Zane looked down he saw that Akitomi was kneeling on the ground petting the wolf, the panther, and the fox.

"Anei, Shi, Hitomi I want you to meet Zane, Zane meet Anei, Hitomi, and Shi. Shi is the one with the golden battle scar, Hitomi is the one with the sapphire battle scar and Anei is the one with the silver battle scar.

Just then a girl with purple hair, silver eyes, and golden markings walked into the clearing.

"Awe, Akitomi how sweet you found me a new boyfriend"  
>"Go to hell, Akuna! He's mine; now leave your interrupting our moment!"<br>"Moment of what?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. Come and give me a kiss sugar."  
>"No"<br>"WHAT?"  
>"I said no, i'm in love with Akitomi and that is not something a witch like you can take away from. So, I suggest that you leave before I kill you"<br>"Just you what sugar you will be mine."  
>"We'll see about that."<p>

Vampiress: You know Akitomi were surrounded by retards

Akitomi: Yep

Everyone else: WE'RE BARBIE GIRLS IN A BARBIE WORLD...

Vampiress & Akitomi: Y'ALL IDIOTS YOU KNOW THAT

Everyone else: WE KNOW

Vampiress: One of my short chapters


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

***Beast Talking***

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

**~Attempt Rape~**

Akitomi: He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar the only thing that's keep me wishing on a wishing star he's the song in the car I keep singing, I don't know why I do.

Zane: What are you singing Aki?

Vampiress: She's singing Teardrops On My Guitar... SUE ME I DON'T CARE...But I wish I own Inuyasha and Teardrops On My Guitar... WHICH I DON'T

Once Akuna left Zane and Akitomi started walking around the gardens holding hands, when she was ripped from him and into the arms of his brother Anitkis.

"Thank you for keeping my girl safe little brother" mocked Anitkis

"ANITKIS, LET HER GO" yelled Zane while everyone came running out see why Zane was yelling

"How about no you can have her after I'm done... well bye." with that said both an unconscious Akitomi and Anitkis vanished

"Zane, where's my daughter" demanded Toga

"ANITKIS, YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU FOR TAKING HER FROM ME!" Yelled Zane while ignoring Toga

"It seems father that Zane's older brother Anitkis just kidnapped Akitomi once again" Stated Sesshoumaru

"Zane, do you have an idea what he's going to do to her" asked Kagome

But before Zane could leave Akuna reappeared.

"Now, why are you yelling? I did you a favor she is going to be with your brother now isn't you happy you can be with me now."  
>"I told you before i'm in love with Akitomi and i'm going to get her back no matter what"<p>

"but your mine"

Zane didn't answer all he did was transform into a brown wolf and ran towards his family house.

"Well, hello there. Did you know that you're the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen." purred Konton

"Truly, he he you're not too bad yourself. Since Zane passed my test in staying faithful to Akitomi do you want to be my boyfriend?"  
>"Ok"<p>

***In a bedroom somewhere***

"Ohhh... my head, where am I." While Akitomi tried to get up she realized that she was naked and tied up.

"So, My Little Black Inu you're finally awake good I don't want you to miss out on all of the fun." cooed Anitkis

"What am I doing here Bastard" yelled Akitomi while she started to struggle to get free. Anitkis started to take off his clothes when he got on his bed and was leaning over her, he force her legs apart with his knees, Anitkis placed his cock at her opening and right before he could thrust inside her he was throw off of her.

"Stay away from my mate, Brother" stated Zane in a deadly voice. While behind him Akitomi was, thanks to Zane who had ripped her restrains off, free and she started to make the sheets into a makeshift dress but she stopped and looked at Zane in surprise when he said that.

"Why, she is mine"

"She's her own person and I respect women and don't make them have sex against their will unlike you and not only that but you have a girlfriend or did you forget" Zane sneered

"her family moved remembers, and Akitomi is so much like her!"

Then Anitkis attacked Zane, so he jumped back behind Akitomi wrapped his arms around her waist and jumped to safety. When Zane and Anitkis's parents heard all of the commotion they ran to Anitkis's room before they could get to the door. Zane while holding Akitomi flew back first out of the room and hit the wall across the doorway. When Zane regained his footing he put her behind him

"Is that all you got brother." he sneered right when Anitkis and Zane were about to attack each other their father spook up.

"Zane, Anitkis, what's going on" but instead of the boys answering Akitomi did

"Lord Of The East I'm sorry but it's my fault you see both of your sons love me but I only love Zane and just a few minutes ago Anitkis kidnapped me so he could rape me and make me into his mate because i remind him of his old girlfriend." bowed Akitomi both The Lord Of The East and The Lady Of The East were impressed with how she was acting.

"My daughter, who your family?" they asked kindly

"My families are the rulers of the west I am Akitomi Taisho the younger twin of Sesshoumaru Taisho"

"Hmmmm... So you're saying that you're the Princess of the west."

"Yes,"

Just then she doubled over in pain while holding her stomach. Everyone ran to her but only Zane was the one that was able to go near her when the pain stopped she was too weak to walk but before she lost conscious she lifted up a flap to where it showed her stomach and right under her bellybutton was a tattoo that was a vine with five black roses on it the middle one was the biggest. The middle also had silver tips of the pedals but all of the roses had blood coming off of them. They all know that the tattoo was the simple of the Black Rose Assassin Gang and but how it's designed she's the leader.

"It seems that your love is the Leader of the Black Rose Assassins, Zane"  
>"I kind of figured that when she always appeared out of nowhere just didn't know she was the leader."<p>

Akitomi: Cool so i'm an angel and a leader for a gang of assassins

Vampiress: You know I put on this fake tattoo that kind of looked like your tattoo so I got it from my fake tattoo.

Akitomi: And why did you have me almost raped by that that moron

Vampiress: You know I wanted you to get raped so that it would go but you should be happy you didn't for now. Key Words: For Now

Akitomi: I hate you right now

Vampiress: I know, another short chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

***Beast Talking***

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

Zane: Why is it that you two always have something to argue about?

Akitomi: We don't have anything we just argue at random sometimes

Vampiress: Yep, You're a slut thou

Akitomi: Oh how am I a slut?

Kagome: Hi guys

Sesshou: Hello, Kagome

Vampiress: Hey I know Kagome is the slut

Akitomi: How you figure

Vampiress: She doesn't have her virginity anymore and even thou only her and Sesshou had sex together she is still a slut

Kagome: Hey I resent that

Sesshou: I never knew Erica would actually sink to Akitomi's level and say slut

Vampiress: I say slut, whore, bitch, bastard, damn, shit, asshole at school

Inuyasha: Dude, you're the writer you can't say that in public

Vampiress: If I don't you won't be able to say your favorite words.

Inuyasha: Damn your right

Vampiress: Listen here all you whore shut up so I can start writing my story.

When Zane returned to the western castle with a letter from his father he gave Toga the letter and he carried Akitomi to her room where he took Anitkis's bed sheets off and put her under the covers. After he put her under the covers he took the sheets and burned them in the fireplace then he took his shoes off and sat next to her on her bed so he could watch over her for the rest of the night.

He was about to go in a light sleep when he heard a light knock.

"Who is it?"

The door opened quietly and he seen both Sesshoumaru and Kagome walk into the room.

"So you never answered what did your brother want with my twin sister?" asked Sesshoumaru

"He wanted her as his mate" Zane stated while looking at Akitomi

"But didn't he know that you two were together thou?" to everyone's surprise the one who answer wasn't Zane but a wide awake Akitomi who was holding her bed sheets to her and she was leaning against Zane for support.  
>"He didn't care just as long as he got something that Zane will never have."<br>"So he thought that if Zane couldn't get you while you are still a virgin he wouldn't want you and Anitkis could finally get you become his mate."

"Yes, Sesshou Kags can you two leave so both me and Zane could go to sleep."

"Why, so you two can finally become mates" teased Kagome

"Not a bad Idea but I'll wait until she isn't thinking about what was just about to happen tonight."  
>"Awe... you're so caring you do know I love ya right"<br>"Yep."

"Well, night you two." With that both Kagome and Sesshoumaru left Zane and Akitomi alone.

"Well, Tsuki Hana time for bed." when Zane looked at Akitomi he seen that she already fell asleep while leaning against his shoulder. Very carefully he picked her up so that she is still sleeping laid her on her bed unwrapped her sheets put them around her so she won't get cold in the middle of the night. After he was done with that he stood up took his clothing off except his boxers and then laid them on a chair nearby. Then he pulled the covers carefully away from Akitomi and then he slid under the sheets next to her turned her around so that he could pull her to him so that her back was against his chest.

"My dear Tsuki Hana, I hope tomorrow you will be ready to tell me why you didn't say that you're the leader of the black rose assassins." whispered Zane

Tsuki Hana: Moon flower

Zane: I am happy

Akitomi: Only because were in the same bed together sleeping

Vampiress: My aunt is spending the night so Akitomi you're sleeping in Zane's bed

Akitomi: You just love torturing me don't ya?

Vampiress: Yep, I own nothing but some and It is all in the first chapter I am not writing it every single damn time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

***Beast Talking***

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

Vampiress: Hey people

Akitomi: Hello Erica

Zane: So how long is it going to be until you add more?

Vampiress: In maybe a month because I am going to go visit my grandparents who live in Kentucky and I am leaving on the 24th of May

Zane: Ohhh...

Vampiress: Stop asking it is in the first chapter and I won't repeat it got it!

**~Last Time~**

"My dear Tsuki Hana, I hope tomorrow you will be ready to tell me about you not telling me that you're the leader of the black rose assassins." whispered Zane

**~Now~**

"Uhhh, my head hurts." groaned Akitomi

"How are you feeling, Tsuki Hana" asked a concerned Zane  
>"Okay, but my head really hurts"<br>"Well, you did fall asleep while sitting at my house. So tell me Aki why didn't you tell me you were a leader of an assassin group?"

"Uhhh... I kind of forgot I was until last night and I was scared"  
>"Scared of what, my dear"<br>"Well, _dear,_ I was scared that you would've rejected me and then left me for one of the girls that are still trying to get you as their boyfriend."

"Now why, would I reject you Aki you being the leader of the assassin group just helps me find and see the real you and not be like those girls who lie about everything about them."  
>"Thank you for understanding, Zane"<br>"Well, you are my mate-to-be so of course I'll understand you"

***Knock knock***

"Come in" said Akitomi after she crawled on Zane's lap and she wrapped her black sheets around both her and him.  
>When Akitomi's bedroom door opened Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyou all walked in they all stopped when they found Akitomi awake and she was snuggling into Zane's chest while they were covered in her black sheets.<p>

"Well Nee-Chan are you having fun"  
>"Inuyasha, down and yes I am having fun"<br>***BAM***

"Damnit Akitomi your worse than Kagome with her sits"  
>"SIT"<br>***SLAM***

"Damnit will you two stop that"

"Inu-no-Baka"

"All of you get out so Zane and I can get dressed"

"Of course Imouto" with that both Sesshoumaru and Kikyou dragged an arguing Kagome and Inuyasha out of the room. When the door closed Akitomi got out of Zane's lap stole the sheets from him and walked towards her wardrobe while she was trying to find her outfit. Zane already dressed he walked over to Akitomi and wrapped his arms around her waist and he laid his chin on her shoulder.

"What's you doing Zane"  
>"Hugging you"<br>"Well then help me"  
>"With what love"<br>"What to wear"

"Oh, then how about... this one." he asked for he pulled out a kimono that was pure black with silver sakura petals with silver outlines of foxes, wolfs, and panthers running from the front to the back where they stopped in the back and looked at the crescent moon and sun emerge together.

"Ohhh, beautiful now how come I never seen this one before."  
>"Maybe it's because when you were asleep last night I put it in there."<br>"Why"  
>"It was my Sobo's she told me that when I found someone who I love and I wanted to become my mate that I should give her this kimono. Sobo also said 'When you find the one who you love if she's your soul mate her crest will appear on your crest.' And well your crest is on here so that means we're soul mates. Akitomi will you be my mate."<br>"YES, of course I love you Zane"  
>"And I love you Aki."<br>"Let's go get something to eat and tell everyone was going to be mates soon."

"Okay"

So with that both Akitomi and Zane walked into the dining room told everyone the good news at the end of the meal. Then when they left the dining room they walk around in the gardens until lunch and then dinner. After dinner both Akitomi and Zane headed towards Aki's room so they can become mates

Sobo: Grandmother

Tsuki Hana: Moon flower

Vampiress: I am almost done with this story so yay me! I'M EVIL I KNOW IT AND I LOVE IT... so yea!  
>Kagome: That's good how many more chapters<p>

Vampiress: maybe two, three, or four... IDK


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

***Beast Talking***

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

**~Lemon chapter~**

Vampiress: Sup people

Zane: Hello Vampiress

Akitomi: Dude you're almost done right

Vampiress: Yep I made up my mind three more chapters to go then maybe an Epilogue

Kagome: Right on

Vampiress: Yea, so this chapter is just a lemon chapter

When they got to the room he opened the door and placed her gently on the bed and as Zane went to lock the door and he started to turn around, she was starting to undress when she was naked in front of Zane, Akitomi smirked and started to walked towards Zane and then started to help him get undressed quickly. As she did that he started to kiss and nibble along her jawline towards her neck. When he started walking forward she was walking backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed and they both fell over with Zane on top of her and she was looking straight into his eyes while her hands roamed down and when they made it to his manhood she grabbed it hard making him hiss. When Zane started to kiss down her throat he sucked and lightly bit where his mark will soon placed. As he went down he came to her right breast he licked, nipped, and sucked like a pup would do while his left hand played with the other one his only encouragement were the groans and moans coming from her mouth, his right hand went lower until it came in contact with her center while he cupped it, that was all she needed to lose control and with all of her strength she flipped them over to where she was on top. Then she started to nip at his jawline down his throat and chest when she got to his nipples she bit them then soothe them with her tongue, then she went lower the closer she got the bigger and harder his manhood grew. When she got to his manhood she started to lick, nip, lightly scratch, and gently bit it. When she got tired of that half of his manhood went into her mouth and with that she sucked him as if he was a lollypop. Her true encouragement also came from his pants, moans, and groans she kept on doing this until Zane exploded his load in her mouth making her swallow it and then he pulled her away and flipped them over.

"Thank you koi, that was wonderful now it's my turn."

With that he thrust one finger inside of her, he started to thrust as she writher in pleasure when he pulled out of her, she whimpered to the loss of his sinful finger. But it was quieted when he thrust two fingers in as he went Zane only got four fingers in when she climaxed again. He took his fingers out and tasted her when he bent down he licked her core while he did that his fingers were playing with the little nub then Zane trusted his tongue inside her core after a few thrusts another climax hit and it flooded into his mouth when he was done tasting and cleaning her core, Zane crawled up her sweat caked body and when they kissed she could taste herself in his mouth as he positioned his cock in front of her opening.

"Tsuki Hana, i'm sorry this will hurt at first but I promise it will soon pass."

When he seen that she nodded he started to thrust slowly into her and when he got to her virginity he pulled almost completely out then he slammed into her while tearing the maidenhood. As Zane looked into his lovely new mate's eyes he could see the love she had for him, pain from her virginity tearing, and the passion she was feeling. He waited until she gave him the approval to move and when she did he started to thrust slowly after many climaxes and demands to go faster and harder... which he complied he could feel his end coming but he waited until hers was coming as well so he started to play with the nub a little bit after a while her climax came and his followed closely behind when their fangs lengthen they both slammed their fangs into where the neck and the shoulder met. When they let go of each other's shoulder, Zane noticed that he knotted inside of her so he knew very soon he will have the scent of a pregnant woman and he looked at his lovely mate and smiled a very big and wide smile at her.

"What's got you so happy Kochi?"  
>"Why my dear Tsuki Hana, you're finally my mate and soon you will be pupped!"<p>

When Zane looked at her he found a small loving and gentle smile on her lips when they lay back onto their bed Akitomi cuddled close to Zane with her back pressed against his chest and fell asleep.

***The Room Next Door***

"I'm free then that mean Akitomi has her mate and now she is loved... that's good i'm finally happy. I'm very happy for her as well can't wait to see if its Zane and I could get his brother Anitkis, my old boyfriend back?" stated a sleepy Aurora on the futon in the next room

Tsuki Hana: Moon flower

Kochi: love

Koi: sweetheart

Vampiress: YAYYYY! Two more chapters and they're going to consist of Aurora and Anitkis falling in love and mating of the two and then the Epilogue so bye people

Akitomi: GOODBYE ERICA AND THANKS

Zane: Have a good day Erica and thank you for giving me my beautiful Akitomi

Vampiress: You too are two mushy


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

***Beast Talking***

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

**~Lemon~**

Vampiress: Hello people ready for the last two chapters

Akitomi/Aurora: YYYYEEEESSSS!

Vampiress: Okay then here is chapter ten

***Last Time***

"I'm free then that mean Akitomi has her mate and now she is loved... that's good i'm finally happy. I'm very happy for her as well can't wait to see if its Zane and I could get his brother Anitkis, my old boyfriend back?" stated a sleepy Aurora on the futon in the next room

***Now***

***Two Weeks Later***

During the first two weeks of Zane and Akitomi being mates Kagome started to get awful cravings that Sesshoumaru had to get and make for her, as did Akitomi a little bit.

But enough about them it's time to tell about Aurora and Anitkis. You see when Anitkis tried to take Aki again he ran into Aurora and both were extremely happy to see each other again so Anitkis forgot about Aki much to her relieve and hung out with Aurora while getting to know her again. As the school year was coming to an end it seemed that Anitkis and Aurora were hitting it off real well, also Kagome gave birth to a healthy full-blooded demon boy which surprised her mate greatly but, Sesshoumaru named Daichi. Daichi look like Kagome and Sesshoumaru. From his father's side he has silver hair, the navy crescent moon, two maroon stripes on his cheeks, arms, legs, and hips. On Kagome's side he has her blue eyes, and his mother's stubborn, selfless attitude, and he also has his father's demonic powers and his mother's holy powers.

***After Graduation***

"Man, I'm glad schools over with now I can worry about this pup inside of me" exclaimed a 3 month pregnant Akitomi

"Yea, me too I can't believe Sesshoumaru got me pupped two days after the doctor said we could have sex again" complained a 5 week pregnant Kagome

"Mama, whre's dada?" asked Daichi

"Most likely your father is with my mate and Aurora's boy toy somewhere talking to the other guy's." stated Akitomi

"HEY! Anitkis isn't my boy toy he's my boyfriend" hissed Aurora

"That's boy toy to me but he is really you baby daddy! sneered/teased both Akitomi and Kagome

"Soooo, what's wrong with having a baby with the man I love?" asked a 9 week pregnant Aurora

"Ahhhhhhhhh..."

"..."

"I thought so"

"Whatever though it is looked down upon in this culture" sneered Yura

"Yura, go to hell you have three pups that you gave birth to then you killed them in front of the fathers, so you have no room to talk!" Yelled Akitomi

"Tsuki Hana, calm down the whore isn't worth it."

"ZZZZAAAANNNNEEEE! Hi where are the other males like Fluffy, Anitkis, and Miroku?" Asked Akitomi while she was in Zane's arms after jumping into them and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hello, and there talking to the dean."

"Ohhh... I love you, you know that right?" asked Aki

"LOL... yes I know and I love you as well." answered Zane

***Later on that night in Anitkis's room***

"Aurora, will you be my mate for all eternity?" asked a nervous Anitkis

"Oh, of course I'll be your mate Anitkis for all eternity!" exclaimed Aurora

**~Lemon~**

As Anitkis started to lead Aurora to his bed she tore their clothes to where they were no more when they got to the bed Anitkis threw her in the middle, jump on top of her and then trusted inside of her minding the pup growing inside of her while she screamed in pleasure and started to commanded him to go harder and faster.

After the commands Anitkis's beast broke free and thrust in her pussy with demonic speed and strength while he was roughly kneeing her breast. As two hours past with both still in their first round keeping it held to stretched their climaxes to where they weren't are able to hold it for any longer. And when the climax hit both of them it was so strong that they slammed their fangs in the junction where the neck and shoulder meet. When they were able to calm down they cleaned their marks and gently lay down on the soft bed and quickly went to sleep.

**~End Lemon~**

Vampiress: WOW... that was really unexpected I really met this to be nice and sweet but I went a little rough... oh well how'd you like the chapter please push the nice shiny purple button NEXT CHAPTER IS THE VERY LAST ONE... YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue: Chapter eleven**

***Beast Talking***

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

Vampiress: Hello everyone last chapter here I am so excited that i'm done with this one

Akitomi: Good for you Vampiress in finishing this story now you can finish the others as well

Vampiress: Whatever

***Five years from now***

It's been nine years since Sesshoumaru and Kagome first met, five years since they fell in love, mated, and had a boy now they expanded their family with five more.

Now they have three boys and three girls: Daichi, Amaya, Zinan, Bishou, Chi, and Fuyumi. Daichi being the first born followed by the twins Amaya and Zinan a few months later, then the triplets Bishou, Chi, and Fuyumi two years after them. All of them a handful more so with Taro, Tenshi, and Kokoro who are all Daichi's age since they're triplets and their parents are Akitomi and Zane, the twins of Anitkis and Aurora named Koboshi and Unkai who are also Daichi's age. Their all one big happy family and that's how it'll stay until they all get to mating age that is.

**FIN**

Koboshi: Little star

Daichi: First great son

Amaya: Night rain

Zinan: Second son

Bishou: Smile

Chi: Blood

Fuyumi: Winter

Taro: First son


End file.
